This invention pertains to a new and improved device for the cracking of nuts and more particularly to a nutcracker which deters shell scatter. The nutcracker can be actuated by anyone from age 4 to 104 with little mechanical skill. It is easy to operate and it reduces shell scatter by confining the cracked shell portions in a channel defined by a pair of parallel rods used to hold the nut.